Miss Robot
Miss Robot is a major character in The Air Ride Series, appearing as one of the main characters in 2016, and one of the three main school characters in the series. About Miss Robot is a robot that was built by the school, because according to Poyo Ride, one teacher named Mrs. Hand had too many kids in her class. She is an ELA teacher. However, a website known as "Missrobothacking.com" was opened up, allowing anybody in the school to hack her. This caused Miss Robot to go out of control, acting like a teacher version of Kirby. Miss Robot is disrupting the learning environment of the school daily. The only commands she does not respond to are commands such as "Teach the kids," "Help the Environment," "Behave," and of course, "Save somebody's life." These commands will make Miss Robot self destruct. Whenever a Miss Robot is destroyed, a new Miss Robot appears. There is an infinite amount of Miss Robot backups stored in the school. According to Poyo Ride, the memory is retained throughout each of the Miss Robots, and they all have the same consciousness. According to one story, the hacking is so bad Miss Robot is hacked to hack herself. Originally, Miss Robot was destroyed by the kids. Whenever she did get hacked, it was a hacker accessing the school website. She was changed around the start of 2016. According to Poyo, she even said "WATER ALERT" when she was near water, while nowadays, she loves water, even though it makes her explode. The "WATER ALERT" phrase never made it into a comic, story, or even the wiki. One time, according to the wiki, she had to sub for Mrs. AMP, but ended up tripping over a tripwire, landing on a spring, then being hit by Blue Kirby swinging a wrecking ball, and landed when Jumping Assbot jumped on her, and she was launched into a cannon, and blasted into a building. Miss Robot being destroyed never got into the comics as a main gag. Her first appearance was in Comic 96, where she was hacked by President Dwight D. Eisenhower to assassinate John F. Kennedy. Miss Robot was shifted to a character always being hacked around early 2016. She was one of the biggest benefiters from The 2016 character shuffle. Around the end of 2015, the idea of "Miss Robot Models" was a thing. This was basically Miss Robot, but with a special trait. There were 24 Miss Robots made during TARS's lifespan. According to TARS A-Z, there was a 25th Miss Robot made after TARS by Poyo and his friend. Appearance Miss Robot has a very basic design that even a baby could draw. Her head and body consist of two orange boxes. She also has two orange arms that look like claws. A recurring error in Miss Robot's design is the claws being smaller than usual. She also has a black wheel. Her eyes are commonly derped out and her mouth is a generic robot mouth that does not move at all, except for the slight times when it forms into a smile or a frown. According to Poyo, his friend draws Miss Robot differently, the most notable difference being an antenna. Comic Appearances Comic 96: The Assassination of John F. Kennedy Comic 117: Gambling Bets Comic 123: 10 Ways Kirby Will End the World Comic 131: Bring a Sibling to School Day Comic 139: The Basketball Championship Comic 140: Science Club Comic 150: The Destruction of Ride School Comic 170: Lockers Comic 171: The Olympics Comic 172: Kirby's Gift Comic 173: Fun in Science Comic 175: The Half Day of School Comic 178: Kirby's For Hire: McDonalds Comic 179: The Battle For Bunker Hill Comic 186: Miss Robot Models Comic 190: The Election Comic 191: Stage Cons 5: Big Battlefield Comic 199: The Art Contest Total: 18 Miss Robot has appeared in 9% of the comics. Relationships with other Characters Kirby Miss Robot and Kirby get along. They always team up to misbehave in the school. Miss Robot 2.0. Miss Robot cannot stand Miss Robot 2.0.. She says that 2.0. is a ripoff of her and that jetpacks are overrated. They get into fistfights in the halls more often than all the kiddies combined. Miss Robot 11.0. Miss Robot actually likes Miss Robot 11.0.'s songs. 11.0. is the only model Miss Robot likes Mrs. AMP Miss Robot is hated by Mrs. AMP about as much as Kirby. Miss AMP used to think Miss Robot was a good idea.... then hacking Miss Robot became a thing. Mrs. AMP hates Miss Robot, as she commonly ditches her class to disrupt Mrs. AMP's classroom. Nurby Miss Robot does not like Nurby as he reads books that are not Pictures of Miss Robot. Impact on TARS Miss Robot was originally made in TARS, as one of the 15 teachers for the current school year. She was never intended to outshine all of the other teachers. In fact, of the 15 teachers made for the current school year, Miss Robot was the second to last one made, the last one being Mr. Sporty. She first appeared in Comic 96: The Assassination of John F. Kennedy, released on October 29, 2015, which was before the time Miss Robot dominated as a character. She later reappeared in Comic 117: Gambling Bets 21 comics later, which may seem like quite a few comics, but not many of the teachers in TARS got many comic appearances. She later appeared in Comic 123, and after Comic 139, she started to become one of the most recurring characters in the series, and Poyo Ride claims she was one of the most recurring characters in 2016. Miss Robot had a 20 comic gap without appearances, due to summer vacation going on. After her return in Comic 170, she reached her prime, appearing in all comics in the 170's except for Comic 174: The Killing of Harambe, Comic 176: Picture Day, and Comic 177: TARS the Musical. After this, she started to decline in appearances until her final appearance in Comic 199, which was the final appearance for all the main school characters (Aside from Nurby) Gallery love it ;3.jpg|Miss Robot's first ever artwork. Miss Robott.png|Miss Robot's head. Miss Robot is VERY american.png|Miss Robot being "american" missrobotproud.png|Miss Robot proud of something. missrobotdrawing.jpg|Poyo's friend's drawing of Miss Robot. Miss_Robot.png Miss_Robot_textin_and_drivin.png|Miss Robot's twitter avatar. Miss_Robottd.png Miss_robot_artwork_number_20203.png Miss_Robot_flying_like_a_retard.png missrobotreacts.png miss robott.png|Another paper comic appearance of Miss Robot. Trivia *Poyo Ride compares Miss Robot to a real life robot called "Tay". Tay was an AI developed by Microsoft modeled to speak like a teen girl on Twitter. She would learn things from other people on Twitter and post things like what you said on twitter, basically learning. Guess what happened next. She starting posting things praising Hitler, claiming Bush did 9-11, and stuff like that. It's like how Miss Robot gets hacked to do bad things to the school, even though she is supposed to teach the kids Reading and Language Arts Skills. So basically, Poyo Ride thinks Tay is the real life Miss Robot. *Miss Robot's calendar is way off. If you ask her for the date, she will say something along the lines of "January 42nd, 3017". *Starting with Comic 175, she spoke in the Fixedsys font. She is the first character to have a unique font for speaking, although this was intended with Papyrus, but the Papyrus font wasn't on Poyo's laptop. However, in Comic 186: Miss Robot Models, the other Miss Robots stopped using fixedsys midway through the comic. Poyo Ride says the font was removed because it was too big to consistently fit into the quote bubbles. *Miss Robot has the third longest page on the original TARS wiki, and the second longest character page. *According to a comic made on paper, Miss Robot is colorblind to the color orange. *One of her running gags involved her chewing on the school's power cords. It never appeared in an official comic, but artwork of her doing it was shown off in a video. Apparently, it was inspired by a time when Poyo's school lost power because a squirrel got in and chewed on the power cords. *According to another paper comic from that video, Miss Robot sees the color orange as gray. *Miss Robot wrote a book called Pictures of Miss Robot, which was a parody of the book Pictures of Hollis Woods. Instead of being about a touching story about a child who keeps going through foster homes, it featured pictures of Miss Robot doing things such as getting drunk, or streaking down the hallways. **In an epic fail for Ride School, nobody joined the Yearbook Club Miss Robot sponsored. This resulted in Miss Robot having complete control of the yearbook. Miss Robot immedietly decided to make the yearbook Pictures of Miss Robot. Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Academy Misadventures Category:Which TARS Character Are You 1 Results